Beauty And The Beast
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Buriram Arriving back at camp from a tough tribal council, Juventus immediately talks with Claire and asks her why she decided to go against him by voting off his new ally. Claire says that she didn't like Candice's attitude and therefor she had to be eliminated. She also states the fact that she was a big threat. Juventus points the middle-finger at Claire. Frederick is sitting by himself and sees Darryl walking. He quickly moves to him and says that he's glad they made a move against Juventus. He can't wait to vote Juventus out of this game. Darryl states and does a magic trick with his hands. Frederick enjoys himself and bonds with Darryl. Evenim is sitting at the beach and looks around him. He makes a confessional, saying that the game is getting played hard and he needs to make sure he doesn't get eliminated before he's reunited with Turquoise. Because that's important for him. Singburi While Evenim looks sad he's without his closest ally, Turquoise is having the time of her life. She has clicked with both Angelina and Tierra and the three girls have a alliance going. Tierra knows that siding with the girls is gonna benefit her game. Besides them, she also still has Adrienna and Alex in her pocket. Just like her idol. Adrienna and Alex are having a conversation until Dave adds himself to the conversation and says he's not feeling good about the trio of Tierra, Angelina and Turquoise. Maybe they need to team up and add Heidi to their alliance. Adrienna fakes that she'd be good with it. At that moment, Heidi joins the conversation after she heard her name and looks pissed at Dave. She thinks that Dave has talked crap about her and now she's hysterically screaming. Dave tells Heidi to shut up; much to Adrienna's disbelief. Adrienna takes Heidi aside and informs her about what Dave said and not. Heidi doesn't believe Adrienna and thinks that she's just trying to back up Dave's lies. She wants Dave out. Adrienna, however, is done with Heidi's constant drama and decides to take her out. Prison Island While Stephen, Kara and Liam are getting lazy, Nick is training at the other side of the island to stay strong. Kamella has decided to add some excitement into the game and jumps around. She grabs Stephen, Kara and Liam their arms and says they are gonna participate in Kamella's dancing show. At the beach, Kamella has made her own game. She wants to make the others happy by being the funny addition of the game and do some fun games with them. In a confessional, she also states that she of course is gonna cause them to be real tired so she can beat them in the upcoming duels. She winks at the camera. Challenge SINGBURI BURIRAM Come on in guys. Singburi, getting your first look at the new Buriram tribe; Candice being voted off of the last tribal council. Everyone looks shocked at the fact that Candice got the boot. The challenge gets played and the winning tribe today is Buriram, which means that Singburi is heading to tribal council again. Duel The five returnees arrive at the duel. Jeff tells the group that today's duel will be a balance challenge. They have to make sure to be the last one standing on the pole. Survivors ready? GO! After five minutes, Liam and Stephen both fall off the pole while Nick, Kara and Kamella all look steady. Kara then falls off, making a hard fall. She's okay though and smiles calmly. Just a few minutes after, Nick falls off the pole as well which means Kamella has won her first point. The current raking is Liam with 1 point, Nick with 1 point, Kamella with 1 point and both Stephen and Kara have 0 points. It's getting closer and closer. Singburi The Singburi tribe comes back from the challenge. For a couple of minutes, the group stays together and talk about their loss. After that, everyone splits. Dave heads to Angelina and tells her that he wants to vote off Tierra because he feels like she's trying to run the show. Angelina, who has aligned herself now with Tierra, says that Tierra won't be an option. Dave frowns and gets triggered. Heidi has a conversation with Turquoise. She tells her that she feels Dave should go home. Turquoise, who has like zero connections with Dave, feels like he would be a good option to go home. As Heidi leaves, Turquoise rethinks about the situation. Dave is stronger though and he might be more useful than Heidi. Tierra, Turquoise and Angelina come together and have called themselves Dave's Angels, referring to Charlie's Angels. Angelina feels like Dave should go home because he's a dangerous addition to the game. He also wanted to go for Tierra. Turquoise looks like she isn't sure about voting off Dave. Why would Heidi, who is such a lose canon, be a great effort for their group? Alex, Adrienna and Dave are all sitting together. Alex says that he's fine with voting Heidi because she's kinda annoying to him. Dave agrees and says he feels he got Angelina with him too. He knows she's into him, obviously. Adrienna doesn't have faith in Dave but she's gonna vote with him no matter what. Tribal Council Adrienna, Alex, Angelina, Dave, Heidi, Tierra and Turquoise arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Tierra how it feels to be back at tribal council. She frowns at Jeff and tells him that she of course rather spends the night at camp than at tribal council. Jeff laughs and then asks Dave how he feels about the game now. Dave says that he's fine with these people and he has a good chance at surviving. His answer causes Heidi to panic and immediately looks at Turquoise, asking her loudly if she flipped to the other side. Turquoise frowns and asks her why she's saying that. Heidi becomes more frustrated. Turquoise looks at both Tierra and Angelina and blushes, being annoyed big time. After Heidi's outburst, everyone heads to vote. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Heidi . . . . Dave . . . . Dave Two votes Dave, one vote Heidi . . . . . . . . Heidi . . . . . . . . Heidi That's three votes Heidi... (Heidi starts to sweat and bites her nails) . . . . . . . . . . . . Dave Three votes Dave, three votes Heidi, and only one vote left... . . . . . . . . (Dave and Heidi both look like they're about to throw up) . . . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand . . . . . . . . . . . . Dave (4-3) Dave shakes his head and grabs his stuff. He says that Heidi should make an appointment at the health desk. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves tribal council, leaving a crying Heidi behind him with the other Singburi members. Votes Tierra voted Dave: "You want to be dominant, be someone you are not. That's sad. But whatever, I'm here to vote out people so that's what I'm doing. Bye." Angelina voted Dave: "Dave, you and I have had a rocky relationship but at the end of the day you can't keep up great relationships. You have to go home and maybe learn more about woman because we're humans, not objects. Thank you, next." Turquoise voted Dave: "You've messed with my fellow angels, and even though we are supposed to be your angels... it's sad you have to go now already." Heidi voted Dave: "Don't ever... and I mean... EVER... talk crap about me. You are not the man of my dreams like you said. BYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Adrienna voted Heidi: "Don't get me wrong, you're probably a sweet girl and all but you're something else. My ears hurt because of your constant screaming. So yeah, I'd be satisfied with the result of you going home." Dave voted Heidi: "Our paths cross. And you know, honestly, you're the least attractive girl out here so whatever. We could have been the beauty and the beast of this season but it's not meant to be." Alex voted Heidi: "Heidi, bye." Final Words "The girls were probably intimidated by my presence. This body isn't made for girls who are not used to see it. Angelina is still my favorite, I adore her. But Adrienna was cool too. Well, I've done everything I could have done to stay and now I'm out I didn't do too shabby. I miss my South Carolina girls." - Dave, 18th Place